1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a medium feeding apparatus which feeds a medium from a roll body around which the medium is wound.
2. Related Art
Recently, a medium feeding apparatus, which is provided with a feeding roller feeding a medium unwound from a roll body, a roll motor applying torque for rotating the roll body to the roll body, and a roll motor control portion controlling the roll motor, is known. The roll motor control portion feedback-controls the roll motor by calculating tension applied to a medium between the roll body and the feeding roller at the time of a previous feeding operation so that the calculated tension comes up to target tension. Accordingly, a slipping amount of the medium with respect to the feeding roller is controlled, and the medium is fed as a desired feeding amount. The roll motor control portion calculates the tension based on average tension corresponding to an average value of current flowing the feeding motor at the time of the previous feeding operation and peak tension corresponding to a maximum value of the same current (refer to JP-A-2015-231910).
In a case in which correlativity of the calculated tension and the slipping amount of the medium is low, even when the calculated tension is controlled to come up to the target tension, the slipping amount of the medium is deviated from a desired slipping amount, and as a result, a feeding amount of the medium is deviated from a desired feeding amount.